Christmas Happenings
by cjp7772
Summary: X-Men and Brotherhood spend Christmas together. Chaos ensues! This story is Kietro and Romy! Romy will be in the 9th chapter, so be patient! Reviews are appriciated
1. The Invitation

"Deck the halls with bells of holly, falalalala, lalala. 'Tis the seas... Ahhhhh!" The carolers ran screaming as the earth began to shake beneath them.

"Ugh. I hate carolers," Lance Alvers said, stopping the earthquake that he had started.

"Hahaha. I love the look on their faces. At least you got rid of them," Pietro said as he walked into the hall where Lance was standing, combing his hair.

"Getting ready for another date?" Lance asked as he walked into the kitchen, Pietro right behind him.

"Of course. What did you expect?" Pietro asked, grabbing a drink out of the refrigerator.

"Just asking. Let me guess. You're going out with Melissa again?" Lance questioned casually.

"Nope. I'm going with Stacy," Pietro replied.

"You are such a player," Lance said, shaking his head.

"No. I'm just a sexy God. Girls can't resist me," Pierto said smugly, "Besides, at least I can get a girl to date me, and not some X-Geek."

"Watch it! Kitty isn't some X-Geek. If you knew her, you would understand. And anyway, I'm not seeing her right now. We had a disagreement," Lance said defensively.

"Whatever you say," Pietro said, bot really believing Lance.

"If you need me I'll be watching TV" Lance said walking out of the room.

Pietro looked down at his watch. ~~ Gotta pick her up in an hour. I'll just check the mail. Oh man, I must be bored. ~~ Pietro sped to the mailbox and opened it, taking out the mail. "Bill, bill, chainmail.... What's this?" Pietro dropped the rest of the mail on the ground as he held the one thing that caught his eye in his hand. "An invitation to a Christmas party?" He flipped it over to see who had sent this unusual letter. He smirked. "Interesting."

* * *

Kitty, Rogue, and Jubilee walked down the school's bustling halls, chatting on their way to lunch. Most of the people around them were hurrying to lunch also.

"I like can't wait until the Christmas party. It's like going to be so much fun," Kitty said.

"Yah. Ah agree. Ah still need to go shoppin' for certain gifts though," Rogue stated worriedly.

"I've already finished shopping," Jubilee said smiling. Then a thought struck her. "Oh, Rogue! Maybe you'll get lucky, and you and Scott will find mistletoe over your heads." Jubilee wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop that!" Rogue said, blushing. "He might come around an' hear ya!" Kitty and Jubilee giggled at their blushing friend's expense.

"Oh no. Don't look now, but Maximoff is coming this way," Jubilee whispered as Kitty and herself recovered from their giggle fit. Rogue's flushed face returned to her usual pale self.

"Ugh," Kitty groaned, "And the day started out like, so good too."

"Love you too, Pryde," Pietro said as he neared them.

"What do you want, Maximoff?" Kitty asked folding her arms over her chest.

"You're very hospitable, you know that?" Pietro asked sarcastically.

"Do you have a point, or did you just come to annoy me?" Kitty asked impatiently.

"Don't flatter yourself, Pryde. I was just passing by, and, since Christmas is coming soon, I decided to grace you with my presence."

"Yah right," Rogue said, rolling her eyes. Jubilee did the same.

"Wow! Thank you like ever so much! This is just the best gift ever!" Kitty said with mock excitement. "We're going to lunch now. Like hope to not see you later." Kitty, Rogue, and Jubilee started toward lunch again.

"Sorry to shoot your hopes down, but you'll be seeing me sooner then you think," Pietro stated winking. He waltzed passed the girls and down the hall toward the cafeteria, leaving the girls in suspense.

"What did he mean by that?" Jubilee wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but like I don't think I want to," Kitty said warily. With that, the girls headed to lunch, all equally confused.


	2. Pudding and Acceptance

A.N. Thanks for all of the reviews so far! Oh yah, for those of you who don't like Scott and Rogue, don't worry. There is going to be slight Romy. This is also a Kietro fic, and maybe a hint of Sean. IF you don't like these couples, you have been warned! Anyway, onto the story! 

"What the heck is this?" Evan asked as he looked at some mushy substance he could only guess was supposed to pass for food.

"I think it's Figgie pudding considering it's almost Christmas," Kurt said as he picked up the bowl that contained the "pudding" and turned it upside down over his plate. The "pudding" didn't budge. "I wouldn't recommend eating it." The X-Men were all staring at Kurt's "pudding" in awe.

"I really don't think that's supposed to do that," Scott said eyeing it with suspicion. He looked over at Jean who seemed to be the only one who wasn't worried about the food. "Why don't you find this weird?"

"I've gotten used to the school's "food". I don't think anything could surprise me after what I've seen," She replied calmly.

"You must have seen some traumatizing things," Evan said, only half joking. Just then Kitty, Rogue, and Jubilee sat down.

"Why are you late?" Scott questioned.

"We were stopped in the hall by the "king" himself," Jubilee answered.

"Elvis stopped you in the hall?" Kurt questioned.

"Like, not that "king"," Kitty said, shaking her head, "Like we were talking about Pietro Maximoff."

"Ya. And he was actin' weird," Rogue stated, sitting down next to Evan.

"Weirder than usual?" Evan asked sarcastically.

"Like yah. He said that he was going to see us sooner than we thought, you know," Kitty answered, recalling Pietro's words.

"Quicksilver was probably just trying to shake you up a bit. He was probably just joking," Scott said, as it if were the most logical explanation.

"Yah, well he did a pretty good job of it," Jubilee stated.

"Why don't we change the subject," Evan said. He never really liked about Pietro. They were definitely **not** friends.

"Yah. So what did you get me for Christmas, Kitty?" Kurt asked in his thick German accent.

"I'm like not telling you. You'll like have to wait until Christmas, Kurt," Kitty said smiling.

"Jean can't you just read her mind and tell me what she got for me?" Kurt whined playfully. The X-Men laughed at Kurt's antics. "Oh well. At least I only have to wait for one week." Just then the bell rang. They all waved good-bye and split up in search for their lockers.

* * * 

Lance, Pietro, Todd, and Freddy all sat at their usual table. Only Freddy was actually eating what they could only presume was "pudding". Lance and Pietro were arguing as Todd just listened.

"Why would you even want to go?" Lance questioned. They were arguing over the Christmas invitation.

"It's not like we have anything better to do," Pietro argued.

"It's an invitation to, as you put it, The "X-Geek's" Christmas party," Lance stated as if that cleared up everything.

"Yah, but I'm in the mood to crash it," Pietro whined. "It's not as if we ever have a huge celebration, and Christmas is a holiday that I actually like. Almost as much as April Fools Day!"

"Fine. Why don't we take a vote?" Lance offered.

"Okay," Pietro agreed.

"Everyone for going to the party say "I"," Lance said.

"I," Pietro and Todd said in unison. Lance looked at Todd with a shocked expression.

"What, yo?!" Todd asked defensively, "It could be fun, yo."

"Alright, alright. Everyone for not going, say "I"," Lance said, "I." He looked over at Freddy expectantly. He was just finishing eating. He probably hadn't even heard a word that they had said. "Freddy! You have to vote too."

"What?" Freddy asked, swallowing the food he had just taken a bite out of.

"Do you or do you not want to go to X-Men's Christmas party?" Lance asked, trying to keep his patience. Freddy pondered the idea for a minute.

~~ Uh oh. Freddy's actually thinking! I better use my trump card! ~~ Pietro thought.

"There'll by free food!" Pietro said to Freddy.

"Let's go to the part then!" Freddy answered enthusiastically.

"That was cheating, Pietro," Lance growled under his breath. Just then the bell rang, stopping any more arguing between the Brotherhood members. They split up to go to their respective lockers and head off to class.


	3. Unwanted Attraction

A.N. This chapter is just a little Kietro fluffiness. Hope you enjoy!

Kitty Pryde waited by her locker for Rogue. That was where they met, and from there they met up with Scott at his car for a ride back to the institute. She waited patiently as other students made their way through the halls and toward the buses. Suddenly someone caught her eye. He stood with his back to her, obviously also waiting for someone.

~~ Hellooo hotie! ~~ Kitty thought, as she looked him up and down. He was lean, but slightly muscular with white hair. ~~ Wait! White hair! Oh. My. God! I was just checking out Pietro Maximoff! EWWW! What is wrong with me?! ~~

"Kitty? Hellooo, is anyone in there?"

"Wha? Oh hi, Rogue. Sorry 'bout that. I was just spacing out," Kitty said, startled. ~~ Like when did she get here? ~~ Kitty wondered.

"Ya okay?" Rogue asked, concern showing on her face.

"Like, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Kitty asked, laughing nervously.

"No reason," Rogue replied, looking at Kitty suspiciously.

"Well, we like better go before Scott leaves without us," Kitty said, changing the subject. She grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and dragged her quickly toward Scott's car where the others waited. ~~ Whew! Close one! ~~

* * * 

Pietro was leaning against his locker waiting for Lance, Freddy, and Todd to show up. Just as he was scanning the crowd for his friends, his eyes stopped on a girl who looked to be waiting for someone too. Her back was turned to him, but even from the back she seemed hot. She had shinny chestnut hair pulled up in a high ponytail and a shapely body. She was standing with another girl and she seemed a little nervous. Pietro leaned farther over to see whom the hot girl was talking to.

~~ Some Goth girl. Wait a sec! Is that Rogue?! Oh. My. God! That's Kitty Pryde! What the hell? I can't believe I was just checking out Pryde! Isn't that Lance's job? ~~

"Pietro, yo! You there, yo?"

"Huh? What?" Pietro asked, looking around to see who was talking to him. Todd, Lance, and Freddy were looking at him strangely.

"I was just asking if you were alright, yo," Todd replied.

"Oh, yah. Just fine," Pietro said. "Let'sgohome!"

"What?" Lance asked. ~~ I should be able to understand him by now, but sometimes he talks too fast. ~~ Lance thought.

"I said let's. go. home," Pietro said slowly.

"Okay," Lance said looking at Pietro suspiciously. Freddy, Todd, Lance, and Pietro walked out to Lance's truck. ~~ I know you're hiding something from us, Pietro. I'm just not sure what it is yet. But trust me, I will find out. ~~ Lance thought. ~~ You just wait. ~~


	4. The New Guests

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Professor Xavier answered the phone in his office. 

"Oh, hello," the Professor said, recognizing the person on the other line.

"Yes. Yes. The offer still stands." He nodded his head. "I'm glad you have accepted it."

"Of course," Xavier said, "Good day." The Professor hung up the phone. "I hope that the others take this well," Xavier said to himself.

~~ Jean? Can you hear me? ~~ Xavier thought.

~~ Yes Professor. Is something wrong? ~~ Jean thought back.

~~ No, no. I just need you to tell the others there will be a meeting in my office as soon as you return from school. ~~

~~ Alright, Professor. See you soon. ~~

* * *

" I wonder what he like wants to talk to us about, you know," Kitty pondered. She was walking down the hall with Rogue, Jean, Scott, Evan, and Kurt. They were heading towards Professor Xavier's office.

"I don't know either. He just told me for us to meet in his den. I'm sure it's just about the Christmas party, or something just like that," Jean assured Kitty. The X-Men walked into the Professor's office to see him talking to Ororo and Logan. 

"I don't think that they're going to take this well, Charles," Wolverine argued.

"I agree with Logan, Charles. They won't like this," Ororo said.

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt," Jean said politely.

"Nonsense. Come on in and take a seat everyone. I have some important news for you all," Xavier said smiling. Everyone sat down and waited expectantly. "We are going to have a few more guests for the Christmas party."

"Really? Like totally cool. Who are they?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"Well...the Brotherhood will be joining us." The Professor waited for their reaction. They all stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Hahahaha! That's a good one Prof.," Evan laughed.

"I'm sorry, Evan, but I wasn't joking," Xavier said, knowing this was how they would react.

"Why?! Why are they coming?" Scott asked angrily as the information sunk in. Everyone knew how much he hated Lance. They also knew that Evan didn't exactly... get along with Pietro either. If you put them in a room together, when you came back there probably wouldn't be anything left of them.

"Everyone, Christmas they have no place to go, and I felt that they should enjoy Christmas," Charles explained. "Christmas is a time of sharing and happiness. For once, forget that they are our enemies and share the holiday with them." (A.N. I know, I know. It's very corny. Give me a break. I couldn't really come up with something.)

The X-Men knew that that was the end of the argument. The Brotherhood would be coming for Christmas and that was that.

* * * 

"Ugh. I swear, like, that just totally ruins everything," Kitty said, pacing her and Rogue's room. Rogue was sitting on her bed watching her friend pace. Rogue looked over at Kitty's alarm clock. It was almost time for bed.

"Would ya stop tha'," Rogue said angrily in her southern accent. "You're makin' me dizzy."

"I like can't help it," Kitty sighed, sitting herself down. "Lance and I aren't talking ever since this stupid fight we had, I like totally loath Pietro, and Fred and Todd are like so totally gross sometimes."

"Try livin' with 'em," Rogue said, trying not to laugh at the sudden face Kitty pulled at the thought.

"How on Earth did you like stand it?" Kitty asked, finding it unbelievable that someone could survive in their "house" with them.

"Trust me, Ah really don't know," Rogue said. The girls looked at each other and broke into quiet laughter. When they both quieted down, Rogue looked at Kitty. "Ya know tha' you can tell me if somethin' is wrong, righ'?"

"Yah. I, like, know. Why did you like bring that up?" Kitty replied.

"Ah was just thinkin' that ya were kinda actin' a little strange today when I met with ya at your locker," Rogue said.

"Oh, like that," Kitty said a little nervously. "I was just spacing out, that's all. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Okay. Whatever ya say," Rogue said, obviously believing Kitty. For now at least. "It's gettin' late. We should get some sleep." Rogue yawned as she reached over to turn her tamp off. "Nigh' Kitty."

"Like, goodnight Rogue," Kitty said between her own yawn. She slipped under the covers and reached over to turn out her lamp too. She instantly fell asleep, all her worries leaving her just for that night. Although, she knew that they'd be waiting for her once she woke up.


	5. Time for School

A.N. I've decided that this is going to mainly be Kietro, but there will be certain chapters dedicated to Romy. Other couples may enter. If there are certain couples that you would like or don't like, then please tell me. I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Oh yah, if you have any requests on anything else, I'm open for them. More to come soon!

Beep, beep, beep, beep! Kitty reached over and phased her hand through her alarmclock, short circuiting the loud machine.

"Wha' time is it?" Rogue asked groggily from the other side of the room.

"Whatever time it is, it's, like way too early," Kitty grumbled back, turning on her side to see the red glowing numbers were flashing twelve. ~~ Oh man! I was trying to turn off the alarm, not kill another alarmclock. Now I can't tell what time it is. Stupid phasing powers. ~~ She leaned over her bed to look under it. "I know that my watch is, like under here somewhere," she grumbled to herself. "Aha! Found it!" she yelled in triumph. Kitty pressed the glow button to see what time it was, her head still under the bed. "Oh my god! It's eight o'clock!" Suddenly she lost her balance and fell out of bed. She didn't seem to care. "We like only have twenty minutes to like get ready!"

Rogue scrambled out of bed as Kitty jumped up off the floor. Kitty snagged her outfit and ran out of the room toward the bathroom. Rogue just shut the door and got changed in their room.

Once Kitty was in the bathroom, she phased out of her nightclothes and hurriedly pulled on her school outfit for the day. She ran a brush through her hair a few times before she pulled it up into her usual high ponytail, letting her bangs cascade down to frame her face. She spared one last glance at her reflection in the mirror before grabbing her pj's from the floor and phasing out of the unlocked bathroom, sprinting towards her bedroom. She almost ran into Rogue as she skidded to a halt in front of her bedroom door.

"Woah! Watch it," Rogue said angrily. Kitty obviously wasn't listening as she started getting her stuff ready. "Ugh. Hopeless," Rogue mumbled as she headed down the stairs so she could grab a quick breakfast. This was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Over at the Brotherhood's house, things were just as hectic.

"Todd, Freddy, Pietro! Get up now!" Lance hollered up the stairs. He didn't have to worry too much about Pietro, what with his super speed, but he had to give Todd and Freddy a lift to school. Suddenly the house stared shaking, but it wasn't his doing. Freddy came bounding down the stairs, every step another loud thump.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Freddy questioned excitedly.

"Yah. It's on the table already," Lance answered. ~~ One down, two to go. ~~ He thought as Freddy headed into the kitchen. "I'm warning you! If you don't get down here right now, I'm bringing the whole house down!" he threatened. "One...two...." Just then Todd came hopping down the stairs.

"Okay, okay, yo. I heard ya," Todd said as he groggily bounced into the kitchen to see if Freddy had left him some food. This left only Pietro.

"Pietro, hurry it up," Lance yelled. ~~ He should be down soon. ~~ He waited patiently, or at least as patiently as he could, for the young speed demon to come zooming past him. After about three seconds he gave up. "Ugh. Never mind. Pietro, we're leaving for school," Lance sighed. "Todd, Freddy! We're leaving!" He yelled, grabbing his backpack and heading toward his truck. Todd followed, hopping quickly. Freddy grabbed on last piece of toast and headed out the door. As they were heading out the driveway in Lance's truck a silver flash zoomed by. It suddenly stopped in front of the still moving car, showing Pietro. Lance slammed on the breaks, sending everyone in the vehicle lurching forward.

"Pietro! What do you think you're doing?!" Lance yelled angrily. ~~ At this rate we're never going to make it to school! ~~

"Last one to school is a rotten egg, or in our case, a rotten mutant," Pietro said waving. "See ya!" With those last words, he zoomed out of there. Lance shook his head, pressing his foot down on the gas petal, sending the truck forward again.

~~ He's probably already there. ~~ Lance sighed heading down the road toward school. And this was a normal morning for the Brotherhood of mutants. 

* * *

Scott pulled into the Bayville High parking lot at the same time as Lance. (A.N. Coincidence? I think not! This helps me with the plot! Teehee. I rhymed.) Pietro sat on one of the steps into the school, waiting impatiently for the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Took you long enough," Pietro said, annoyed.

"Well some of us don't have supperspeed, yo," Todd complained as he hopped out of the truck.

"Yah, yah. Excuses, excuses," Pietro said wagging his finger at them. Just then he noticed the X-Men climb out of their car. ~~ This is either going to be awkward or very interesting. I think I like the later one better. ~~ Pietro thought. Scott and the others just tried to ignore them, but Pietro wasn't going to let them get away without stirring things up a bit.

"Soooo," he drawled out," What are you guys getting me for Christmas?"

"Why are you guys, like, coming anyway?" Kitty asked angrily.

"No reason, Pretty Kitty," Lance said, leaning against the side of his truck. "We just felt like it."

"Besides. It would have been rude of us not to accept such a gracious invitation," Pietro said smirking.

"Don't show up!" Scott said, letting his temper get the best of him. "The professor may have invited you, but you are not welcome by us."

"We're coming. Want to make something of it?" Lance said threateningly, clenching his fists.

"Come on, Scott. Let's just go or we'll be late," Jean said, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him. It had the desired effect.

"You're right," Scott said to Jean. Then to Lance, "You're not worth it." Before Lance could react, the X-Men filled into the school.

"Yo, calm down. Don't listen to them," Todd said trying to calm Lance down. He knew that if Lance's temper got the better of him, the school would probably go down in rubble. Lance backed down. School was about to start, and he didn't need another detention for the weekend. The Brotherhood headed into the school, Pietro walking fast in the lead.

~~ I'll get you Summers! ~~ Lance thought angrily. ~~ This isn't over yet. ~~


	6. Analyzing

A.N. Sorry for the wait, readers. I have been very busy, so I'm lucky I got this chapter up. The next one won't be up for a little while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

It was once again lunchtime and the infamous cafeteria "food" looked as good as it always did. Today's special: Mystery Meat. No one was sure if it was chicken, beef, pork, or a mixture. For all anyone new, it could have been Bill, the 10th grade class rat, who went missing a week ago.

The X-Men sat at their usual table discussing random stuff. Kurt was playing with his food with Evan again, Jean and Scott were flirting without each other realizing it (as usual), Rogue was glancing over her homework the was due next period, and Kitty was mindlessly poking at her "food", her thoughts wandering aimlessly.

"Ya okay, Kitty?" Rogue questioned.

"Wha? Oh yah. I'm like just fine. I just have some things on my mind. Just a little stressed," Kitty assured her. Rogue seemed to think that was an acceptable answer and went back to her homework. Kitty started to poke her "food" again, her eyes wandering from table to table. There was the Jock's table, the cheerleader table (Jean sometimes sat there), the nerd table, the skater table, their table, and a few others. Her eyes landed on one table in particular. The Brotherhood table.

~~ Ugh! Why are they always so ...so... ugh! I don't know, they like just are! ~~ Kitty thought angrily. She just studied her enemies. She never usually had time to. ~~ Freddy: He eats anything, fat, had a crush on Jean, and not the smartest member. That's about it. Todd: First off, ewwww! Slimy, short, smells, never bathes, and gives me the major creeps! Lance: Cute, kinda have a crush on him, needs to get a hold of his temper, hates Scott, and seems to be the leader. That leaves Pietro: Jerk, egotistical, player, pimp, selfish, mean, snotty, fast, dates dumb cheerleaders ugh, sort of a leader, tall, lean, blue eyes, silver hair, cute smirks, hot body...What The Heck! Why on like earth were my thoughts going that way?! Eww! ~~ Kitty broke out of her thoughts, shaking her head. Her eyes traveled back towards the fast-talking enemy, against her own better judgement. He was arguing with Todd or something. The argument seemed to end and Pietro lifted his head, his eye's locking with hers. Her heart skipped a beat as their heated stair continued.

"Kitty. Kitty?! Earth t' Kitty? Ya there?" Rogue asked. ~~ I seem to be asking Kitty that a lot lately. ~~ Rogue thought, trying to get Kitty's attention.

"Oh! Yah. I am like totally fine, Rogue, just thinking," Kitty replied breaking away from Pietro's eyes.

"Okay," Rogue said, pondering about Kitty's weird behavior lately. ~~ Something must be bothering her. ~~ She thought.

Kitty looked back at Pietro, but had to look away because he was still staring. She blushed slightly, looking down at her "food". ~~ What is going on? ~~ Kitty thought. ~~ I'm like so confused. ~~

* * *

Pietro shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts after Kitty broke their eye contact.

~~ Was I just staring at that valley-girl, X-Geek? Woah! I must be out of it. ~~ He looked back over at Kitty just in time to see her look back also. She quickly turned away blushing. ~~ Wow, she looks cute when she blushes! Gah! There I go again. ~~ Pietro mentally slapped himself. ~~ It's just stress. Yah, that's it. I should just try to relax. I'll go out tonight. Yah, that's a great idea! Of course it is, I thought of it. ~~ Pietro thought smugly, obviously acting more like the egotistical mutant he was. ~~ A night on the town is just what I need. ~~

Just then the bell wrung, signaling the end of lunch. The students dumped their trays and filed out the doors and toward their classes.

~~ I can't wait. ~~ Pietro thought as he headed down the hall to his math class.

* * *

As soon as Scott pulled into the Institute's garage, Kitty jumped out of the car and phased through the door.

"Why is she in such a hurry?" Scott asked no one in particular.

"She was planning on going out dancing tonight, so she wanted to get all her work out of the way," Rogue answered, also getting out of the car. Everyone else started to exit the vehicle too.

"Has anyvone else noticed zat Kitty has been acting kinda funny lately?" Kurt asked.

"Yah. She has been acting a little out of it," Jean said.

"Do you know anything, Rogue?" Scott questioned. "You are her roommate."

"She's been zonin' out a lot. Every time Ah ask her wha's wrong, she says "Nothin'". She told me she had a lot on her mind, so it's probably jus' stress," Rogue stated as everyone headed into the kitchen.

"Yah, probably," Evan agreed, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the table. "We all know how she loves to dance. It relaxes her, or so she says. Just let her solve her problems on her own, unless she asks for our help."

"Vhoa! Vhen did you become Obi Van?" Kurt joked.

"Don't know," Evan smirked, taking a bite out of his apple.

"I wish she would tell us what's on her mind," Scott said worriedly.

"She'll tell us when she's ready. Let her deal with it her own way. For all we know it's nothing and were blowing this whole thing out of proportion," Jean said logically. "Now, I know some of us have a training session in the danger room," she brought up regretfully. Kurt and Evan groaned and Scott's voice brightened.

"Oh yah. Let's go guys," Scott said, heading out of the kitchen followed by Jean, Kurt, and Evan. Rogue, the only one left, grabbed a plum and took a bite out of it.

"Ah hope it's only stress," she said, showing her deep affection for her roommate. Even though Rogue sometimes seemed to be really annoyed with Kitty, she really cared for her. She even considered Kitty her best friend. Rogue exited the kitchen, leaving it to its empty silence.


	7. What Could Happen With Just One Dance?

A.N. Sorry for the weight! I have been very busy and stuff. Anyway, enough of my excuses. This chapter is Kietro fluffiness. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be a while. I am visiting family, and I won't have access to a computer during my stay. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy the story and thanks for all of your loyal reviews!

To put it frankly, Pietro was getting bored. Some blond, whose name he couldn't quite remember, was hanging all over his arm.

~~ What was her name again? Oh yah, Jessica or something like that. ~~ It had been about an hour and a half since he had arrived and already he was out of interesting things to do. Pietro scanned the crowd for a girl who could replace... Jessica. His eyes fell onto a girl in the middle of the crowd. She was so intoned to the music; it seemed she was part of the beat itself. She moved so he could make out her features. ~~ Holy crap! Kitty Pryde! Hell! That outfit. Isn't it a little cold for that kind of thing? And hell, I didn't know she could dance like that! ~~ He thought shocked, his eyes still transfixed on Kitty's dancing form. ~~ But of course I'm still better. ~~ He thought egotistically. Suddenly an interesting idea struck him. He pushed away Jessica, causing her to make a humf sound, and headed into the crowd, towards Kitty. ~~ This should be fun. ~~

* * *

Kitty had been at the club for almost an hour now, but she still wasn't tiring at all. She was having a blast as the music pounded around her. It encased her in a stress relieved shell; just her and the music. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and her shell was shattered. She turned around to come face to face with Pietro Maximoff.

"Oh great. Like what do you want?" She asked angrily.

"Just couldn't help to notice that you're pretty good at dancing, but nowhere near as good as me," Pietro baited.

"Oh really? I bet I could dance just as good, even better, than you," Kitty said stubbornly.

~~ Hook, line, and sinker. ~~ Pietro thought smugly. "Then why don't we test that theory?" Suddenly a fast beat started up.

"You're on!" Kitty said confidently. 

As the beat of the music quickened, Pietro and Kitty started dancing. Their bodies were quickly closing towards each other as the dance floor became more packed. They were a mere inch apart as they swayed and swerved to the quick, pulsing beat. Their dace styles were completely different, yet their moves intertwined with one another. Without realizing it, their dance became a duet instead of two solos. Their bodies moved together in fast, swift motions; hands twirling, hips swaying against one another. Pietro's hands moved to the small of Kitty's back, pulling her closer, if possible. Kitty twisted so her back was to his chest, his hands now clutched around her stomach. Her hands twirled around his neck, pulling his head down towards her shoulder. Their bodies now one, moving rhythmically to the steady pulsing beat of the music. As the music slowly came to an end, Kitty tilted her head so their noses were touching. Pietro and Kitty stared into each other's eyes, lost in some kind of sensual trance, oblivious to the others around them. Both were breathing heavily, their mouths a mere centimeter apart from the other's and closing. Their lips almost brushing against each other when...

"Kitty?! Kitty, where are you?" Scott's voice yelled over the crowd's roar. Kitty, realizing what she was about to do, jumped out of Pietro's arms, her eyes wide with shock. She stared at Pietro, who was just as startled.

"There you are, Kitty. I've been looking for you," Scott said as he neared her, not noticing Pietro. Kitty's eyes were still locked with Pietro's when he smirked and melded into the crowd. Kitty snapped to attention as she realized Scott was now standing beside her.

Quickly recovering, she said, "Time already? Whoa! Just got carried away there for a sec."

"Yah. Time to head back to the institute," Scott said. Kitty followed Scott to the car, glancing over her shoulder, remembering her dance with Pietro. This made her face flush deeply as she entered Scott's car.

"Are you okay, Kitty? You look a little flushed," Scott stated, obviously slightly concerned, considering the weather was almost freezing.

"No, no. I'm like completely fine. I'm just a little tired from all the dancing, you know," Kitty lied. Scott seemed to buy it as he started the car.

~~ I seem to be getting good at lying. I'm not so sure that's a good thing. ~~ She thought as they started down the street. Her thoughts shifted to Pietro. ~~ What is wrong with me? Why do I fell this way whenever Pietro is close?! Ugh. I'm just totally stressed. Tonight I was supposed to relax and just dance, but relaxing was definitely not what I was doing! I just need to find another way to relieve this stress because it's really getting to me! ~~ Kitty thought, but somewhere, deep inside, she knew she was lying to herself about it just being stress.


	8. The First Snow

A.N. Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait, but I did warn you. Anyway, this chapter is just what the title says. Oh ya! I have good news for you Romy lovers. The next chapter is Romy! Yahhhh! Anyway, sorry again, but I hope you enjoy! On with the story! 

When Pietro arrived home it was near midnight and everyone else was asleep. He had walked slowly, even for a normal person, home, trying to figure out why he had danced with Kitty like that. He was surprised to find that he had enjoyed it a lot. Pietro was also shocked to find that she had kept up with him. No girl had ever danced as fast as he had.

As he walked through the front door, he was greeted be a warm change in temperature. Outside was freezing cold, even though it still hadn't snowed.

~~ Five days until the Christmas party. ~~ Pietro's thoughts wandered. ~~ I should probably get the X-Geeks something. Man, I'm going soft. After school we can go shopping for them. ~~ Pietro trudged up the stairs. He entered his room and as his head hit the pillow, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kitty exited the bathroom and headed down the hall towards her room. Scott had already gone to bed after they returned home, so she was the only one awake.

~~ I never really realized how creepy the institute like is at night. ~~ She thought as she looked down the scary, dark hallway. A sudden shiver ran up her spine, making her jump in fright. Kitty ran to her room and phased in through the door, panting. She looked around just in case. Kitty calmed down; realizing her mind was playing tricks on her. She walked to her bed quietly as to not disturb Rogue, who was sound asleep. Kitty looked at her new alarm clock (after she short-circuited her last one she had to buy a new one). ~~ Midnight. ~~ She thought. ~~ Yet I'm not even like, tired. ~~

Kitty reached over to her desk and grabbed her laptop. She opened it and logged into her diary. She relayed the day's events to the computer, her fingers typing rapidly. She was lost in her train of thought when she suddenly heard a moan from Rogue's side of the room. She lifted her eyes from the screen and looked over at Rogue, who seemed to be dreaming.

*Giggle* "Remy, stop tha'," Rogue mumbled in a bubbly tone. "You're ticklin' me." Kitty's eye's widened as she listened to Rogue mutter some more. She had never heard Rogue giggle before and it was slightly unnerving. "Oooh, Remy. You're too sweet!" Rogue giggled a little bit more as she rolled over so her back was towards Kitty.

~~ Wait a sec. I thought Rogue liked Scott. ~~ Kitty pondered. More mutterings of Remy could be heard from Rogue's side of the room as Kitty tried to figure out why the name Remy sounded so familiar. And then it struck her. ~~ Remy is one of Magneto's Acolytes! Oh my God! I can't believe Rogue has a thing for an Acolyte! ~~ Kitty thought, completely surprised.

"Oooh, Remy. That feels soo good," Rogue moaned. Kitty's eye's widened even more, if possible, as she felt her face flush deeply.

~~ I shouldn't be listening to this! Nononono! ~~ Kitty signed off her laptop, setting it back on her desk, and quickly shuffled under her covers. Luckily, Rogue snuggled her face into the pillow, muffling her voice. Kitty couldn't help but laugh inside at this new discovery. But, even thought it would make great gossip, she didn't dare humiliate her best friends. And that was that.

* * *

Kitty stirred from sleep groggily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She glanced at her clock's bright red lights.

~~ Four o'clock in the morning! Why am I up this early? I've only been asleep for like four hours. ~~ Kitty thought, completely confused by this event. She lay back down and tried to go back to sleep, but it was to no avail. With a heavy sigh, Kitty got up and stretched. ~~ It's a little warm in here. I'll just open the window a little bit. ~~ She walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back.

What met Kitty's eyes was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The snow was coming down softly, obviously the aftereffect of a blizzard. The sky was still deep ebony, but the snow reflected the moon's silvery glow, giving the front yard an eerie, ghostly effect. Kitty stood transfixed in silence as the snow continued to drift slowly downward. Then a thought struck her.

~~ I wonder if school is off. ~~ She pondered, forgetting all about opening the wind. She closed the curtains and phased downstairs into the kitchen. (I'm not sure if Kitty and Rogue's room is above the kitchen, but it is now. Please bare with this!) She turned on the TV that hung from the ceiling to a channel with cancel reports. Kitty's eyes scanned over all of the different school names that flickered across the bottom of the screen. Suddenly the words "Bayville Schools Canceled" flashed across the screen.

"All right!" Kitty said excitedly, but still quietly enough so as not to wake anyone else. She switched off the TV and jumped, phasing through to ceiling. Once back into her room, she looked over at Rogue to make sure she was still asleep. Kitty couldn't help but snicker at the remembrance of last night. She shook it off and walked over to her closet, opening it. She knew she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep, so she decided to start the day. She picked out white cashmere turtleneck and tight white pants. She dug deep in her pile of shoes until she found her white snow boots and slipped them on. She then pulled her hair up into the usual high ponytail with a white scrunchie. Lastly, she grabbed her white down coat with the fake fur neck and wrist linings and slipped that over her turtleneck. She looked over at her alarm clock just to see what time it was. The bright red number read ten to five.

Kitty planned to walk to the mall, which was a very far distance, so she could finish shopping. She knew it wouldn't open for a while, but by the time she reached it, it should be. She didn't worry about how long the walk was, because she felt she needed to just clear her head. Her head was buzzing full of thoughts and problems that needed to be sorted out, so she could sort them on the way. She left a note on her bed so the other X-Men wouldn't worry about where she had gone. She grabbed her purse and phased downstairs. She walked quietly to the front door. She opened the door, pulled the hood of her coat up over her head, and headed out into the snow.


	9. SORRY!

A.N.  Hello all of my fans!  *dodges the rotten fruit and veggies*  I can't apologize enough for not updating since… who knows when!  I'm a horrible person, I know.  But I have good news for those of you who are still interested in reading my story.  I decided that I would get back into it!!  I'm working on my Romy part of the story that I promised I would write.  YAY!  But I just wanted to apologize to all of you that reviewed and didn't get a story update!  But I'll update soon!  That I promise.  I just had so much that I had to do and worry about that I didn't even think of how you guys felt.  Okay now, I'll stop groveling for your forgiveness.  I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!

                                                            Byes!


	10. Imagine Meeting Ya Here

A.N. Oh. My. God. I can't believe I did it! I actually updated. Emits a girlish squeal This is soo exciting. I have to apologize a thousand times over for keeping you all in suspense this long, but here it is. The Remy chapter. I hope it's good enough. There will be more talking later. I love you all who reviewed and have actually waited this long! Thanks Again! I'm just soo happy! Oh! And if you're into Harry Potter and like Hermione and Draco as a coupling, then read my new story, Taking Over Bodies. Later, Byes!

Rogue waited about fifteen minutes after Kitty left before she stopped pretending to be asleep. She opened her eyes and lie there for about another five minutes just thinking. She knew that school must be canceled for Kitty to just leave like that, so she also thought about heading out for a walk.

Maybe I'll go to that quiet little cafe I accidentally stumbled on when I needed to find shelter from the rain. I always feel relaxed there. She thought, blinking a few times.

Deciding that she would go, Rogue pushed the covers back, stretched, and swung her legs off to the side of the bed. She walked over to her closet and rummaged through her clothes. She wasn't looking for anything special, just something to throw on. She first grabbed her black zip up sweatshirt that read "Bite Me" in big red letters on the front. In smaller letters on the back it read "I'll Bite Back!". She then grabbed an old pair of jeans and her black snow boots. Next were the obvious undergarments and stalkings. And last, but definitely not least, were her gloves. Since it was just her in the room, she decided to just change in there instead of traveling to the bathroom, and risking waking some one else up.

She quickly changed into her chosen outfit, snagging some of her money off her dresser, and shoving it into her right jean pocket. She looked around the still dark room for anything else she needed. Satisfied with what she had, she grabbed her trench coat and opened the bedroom door, peeking out into the silent hall. She quietly closed the door behind her and sneaked silently down the hall, sown the stairs and out the front door. She pulled her hood over her head and set out towards her destination.

Rogue arrived at the cafe about an hour and a half later. The open sign hanging on the wooden front door swayed slightly in the wind as she approached it. The tinted windows were frosted over and about a foot of snow was atop the windowsill. She exhaled; watching as her warm breath hit the cold air, creating a puff of what looked like smoke.

Rogue reached out and turned the door handle, pushing the door open. The rusty bells hanging above the door jingled dully, announcing Rogue's entrance. A myriad of scents hit her nose and traveled through her senses. Hot chocolate, hot tea and something that smelled like scotch rained over her, and she liked it. She took a deep breath, inhaling the smells as she closed the door behind her, shutting out the cold.

Rogue let her eyes drift around the room. The cafe had a small but cozy atmosphere about itself. It was dimly lit with only small candles set on the middle of all the tables and booths. The candles had a tear drop shaped glass around each of them. A middle aged couple sat at a two seat booth in the corner, talking lightly to each other. The lady sipped her drink, as the man let his fingers dance above the flame of the candle, talking as he did so. A woman that looked about in her mid fifties stood behind the bar, cleaning a glass.

Kind of a stereotypical thang to do. Rogue thought, laughing to herself. She continued to scan the room, only finding on other inhabitant. A man who seemed to be twenty something sat on one of the barstools, sipping what Rogue could only guess was the scotch she had smelled earlier. He was wearing a brown trench coat that was very beaten up. He had short brown hair that was a little mussed up from the back. Suddenly, Rogue realized the guy looked really familiar. No! That can't be him! I have to get out of here! All though she was freaking out on the inside, she looked very calm and normal on the outside. Well, I just have to calmly walk out of here before he notices me, not that he would normally notice me. She thought, slightly bothered by it. She turned around and headed for the door.

"Don' leave on my accoun', Cheri," a deep voice said from behind her. Rogue stopped in her tracks. She turned around and gave her best glare, but he was still turned away from her, sipping at his drink.

"How did you know Ah was here, Gambit?" Rogue asked as she walked over to sit on the stool next to his. She shrugged off her coat and placed her gloved hands on the counter.

"I can smell beautiful a mile away, Cheri," he drawled huskily, turning to look at her. For a minute, she was caught in his red eyes, but then she caught herself and turned to face the bartender.

"Can I take your order, sweetheart?" She asked Rouge, giving her a bored look.

"Just a hot tea will do, thank ya," Rogue said as she gave her a small polite smile. The lady walked into the back to go get Rogue's tea. The later turned to look at Gambit.

"What yo doin here anyway, mon petite femme," he asked charmingly, flipping a random card between his fingers.

"I could ask ya the same thang, sugah," Rogue replied coyly, laying on the accent a little thickly. The lady came back out with her tea and lay it on the counter in front of her.

"That'll be $1.35, dear," she said. Rogue casually reached into her pocket and prepared to pay the lady.

"Dis ones on me, Cheri," Remy said, passing the money towards the lady. She took it and went back to cleaning the counter.

"Ya didn' have ta do that," Rogue said. "I could have gotten that." She picked up her drink and blew off some of the steam. She took a sip and hissed, swallowing the scorching liquid, letting it burn down her throat. She took a shark intake of breath.

"Yo alrigh', Cheri?" Remy asked, his voice hinting with a little concern.

"A'll be fahn, sugah. I just need somethang cold," she said, looking at his cup of scotch. She reached over, and with out his approval, gulped down the rest of his scotch. "Thanks." She smiled, arching one of her eyebrows at him. He only smiled in return as he reached over her and took a gulp from her hot tea. He didn't even seemed fazed by the heat. Taking this as a dare, she grabbed her glass of tea from his hand and chugged the rest of it down, not showing he discomfort. They smiled at each other for a minute before Remy stood up, pushing his stool back.

"Cahe ta join me fo a walk, Cheri?" He offered as he pushed his stool back in under the counter.

"Love ta," Rogue replied, standing up, putting her coat back on and following Remy's example of pushing his stool in. Remy offered his arm to her, and she politely accepted it.

Might as well go along with it. What could one walk hurt? She thought to herself as they strolled out into the brisk winter chill.


	11. Shopping Dangers

A. N. Well i know that it has been a while, but here is some more Kietro! I hope you enjoy it! Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of the Characters. Pouts I also don't own Waldens Books.

Kitty arrived at the mall just as it was opening.

Perfect timing. She thought as she walked through the doors. Only a few other people were there at the moment, but she knew that it would get busier as the day drew on. She looked around at all of the stores that surrounded her, pondering where to shop first. Then she remembered her list. She opened her purse and dug through it, pushing aside her wallet, lip gloss, and other little trinkets.

"Ah-ha! Here it is," Kitty stated triumphantly as she held the piece of paper up high for effect. Realizing how stupid she looked at the moment, she lowered her hand that contained the list and studied said list for a moment.

**__**

Gift List

Rogue-Kick Ass Workout ensemble Scott-Book on Stress Relief (he needs it!) Jean-Cashmere Sweater I saw in GadZooks Kurt-Picture Frame w/ Picture of us in it (I know he'll like that) Evan-Skateboarding Repair Kit Jubilee-Kahki skirt from Charlotte Russ Professor-Paper Weight (whoever knows what to get him?) Lance-That awesome necklace I saw at one of those random kiosks Todd-Four words... Bath and Body Works! Blob-Gift Card to Pizza Pietro-Don't know yet 

Alright! She thought. Time to get shopping! With that thought, she headed off towards Waldens Book store to get the Professor, Rogue, and Scott their gifts.

Two lattes and one hour and a half later, Kitty was sitting on a bench in front of a large fountain that was positioned in the middle of the mall. Kitty sipped at her final latte (At least she kept convincing herself it was her last) as she looked at her list once more.

"Alright then. Let's see here," Kitty said to herself as she checked off the names of the people she had finished shopping for. "Awesome! I have everyone done," Kitty said excitedly as she smiled down at the list. Suddenly one name grabbed her attention: Pietro. She looked next to the name to see what she had planned to get him: Don't know yet was what it read. "Just great! I save the worst for last and I don't have any idea what I should get him." Again she said this to herself. She sipped up the last of her latte and tossed the cup into the trashcan. Her mind wandered as she brainstormed gifts for Pietro. "What would someone like him want?" she asked no one in particular.

"Nothing someone like you could give me," came a smug voice from behind her. Kitty whipped her head around to see the man of her thoughts looking over her shoulder at the list in her hand. She tried to shove the list back into her purse, but he was, of course, too quick for her. He snatched the list out of her hand and skimmed the information.

"Hey! Like, give that back! You are so not allow to look at that!" Kitty yelled at him, trying to snatch it back. Pietro lifted the list up above his head so she couldn't reach it. She scrunched up her nose as she thought of a plan quickly. Unfortunately she didn't think about the repercussions before she acted. She leaped over the bench, trying to push off of the bench to grab the list. She grabbed the list, but the momentum of her push off kept her going. Right into Pietro, bringing them both to the ground with a large crash.

"Ugh! My head," they both said groggily. Kitty tried to push herself up; placing her hands on something hard, yet soft (Not that you sickos!). That's when they both of them realized how they were positioned. Kitty lay on top of Pietro with her hands pressed against his chest. Their faces were mere centimeters apart; their breath mingling and eyes wide in surprise. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever (I know, it does seem overused).

"Hey, are you alright?" A random voice broke their trance and Kitty jumped up and away from Pietro with a speed that would rival his own. He followed her example, jumping up and a few feet away from her. Kitty looked over at the person who was responsible for freeing her from her reverie. An old woman with a small faux fur purse hanging from her wrist was looking at them with a little bit of concern. Kitty couldn't help blushing as she brushed herself off and assured the woman that they were just fine. The old woman nodded slightly and walked off into the crowd of buyers leaving the two flushed teens to themselves. Suddenly Kitty noticed something in her tightly clenched hand.

"Ah-ha! I got the list," Kitty said, giggling as she stuck her tongue out at him in an immature fashion. Her nose scrunched up as she did so.

Wow. She really looks cute with her nose scrunched up like that. He thought, his eyes filled with thought. He watched as she laughed lightly with the thought of victory. For one moment, he didn't even feel weird or ashamed about the stirring feelings in the pit of his stomach. Then reality came crashing down on him and he snapped out of his reverie.

"Feh. It was just a stupid list anyway. Besides, I could get it back in a snap if I wanted to," Pietro said egotistically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah right! You're just a sore looser, but just to be safe..." Kitty smiled at him smugly as she did something very uncharacteristic. She shoved the list down her shirt. "There! Now you can't get it."

"Wha!" Pietro was utterly shocked and he showed it. I can't believe she just did that! She actually has guts; I'll give her that. He composed himself and smiled. "What makes you think that I wouldn't take it from you now?"

Kitty instinctively covered her chest with her arms. "You wouldn't!" she tried to sound confident, but the shakiness in her voice proved otherwise.

"Oh wouldn't I," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Kitty blushed profusely and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you even want this thing anyway?"

"Oh I don't. It's merely the principal of the thing," He said, shrugging.

Kitty reached into her shirt and brought the list out and held it in front of her. "You want it, you can have it."

"Well that just takes all of the fun out of it," Pietro pouted (in a manly way of course) and hoped over the bench to sit down on it. Kitty looked a little disappointed, but put the list back in her purse and went around the bench to sit down next to him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked him casually.

"Same thing you are, I guess," he answered simply. He just wasn't in the mood to argue with her at the moment. "Doing some last minute shopping for you X-Geeks and stuff. Do you have all of your shopping done?"

There is no way that he could be striking up a casual conversation with me! I guess I should just play along. It's better than fighting with him for now. Although, that is kinda fun...

"I have all of my shopping done except for you. You're very hard to buy for, did you know that?" she asked offhandedly.

"I know that. I'm already perfect, what more do I need?" he rhetorically asked. He egotistically ran his hand through his smooth silver hair.

"Oh brother. Could you like, get anymore full of yourself?" So much for the peaceful conversation. She thought tiredly.

"What do you know anyway! I have other things to do than talk to a Valley Girl like you, Ms. Prissy Pryde!" With that said, he got up and quickly strode away.

"Whatever," she sighed to herself. She decided to give buying him a gift one more shot. "How am I ever going to decide what to get him?" she asked herself. With that thought, she got up and walked over to Lorie's Lattes. "One more wont hurt," she said out loud. "I'll take another Iced Caramel Latte please," she told the man at the counter.

"Again?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, again. Now like, please, just give me the latte and I'll give you the money. How's that sound?" She smiled and slid the money across the counter. The man nodded and walked back to get her her latte. She grabbed the cup as he passed it to her. "Keep the change." She walked away and headed along the windows of the stores (I wasn't exactly sure how to put that, so please forgive me.) She walked by one store and glanced into the window. That's when it caught her eye. "Oh my gosh! It's the perfect thing for Pietro!"

A. N. Well yes, I must leave you on your toes. What could this perfect gift be? I already have a plan, but if you would like to give me some gift ideas for all the others I would really appreciate it! Thanks! Byes!


End file.
